FP - March, 2404
This page chronicles posts #17671-17790 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2404. *FP - February, 2404 *FP - April, 2404 USS Fenrir Plots First Week During the celebrations for the winning of the battle, NORAD offers his advice to JANA who is more than upset about the loss of his love, as well as many of the others who died. Norad is, at least, able to convince his Captain to try and look on the bright side. MARLON is more than happy to be going back to normal, especially when JOVANA LUFKIN comes over and things get heated when they snuggle under the blankets and make some innuendos! JOVANA explains her night to MEGAN SPARKS in the morning, and Megan is able to decode a lot of the unsaid ideas that Marlon may have had – ideas that surprise Jovana! Gamma Quadrant Plots First Week As the fleet gets into position against the 100 in their offensive battle, NOMA and ARIEL-1 start to realizes that there may be less ships in the area than once thought and they make a move on how to fix it. On the USS Fenrir, ANTHONY NORAD, NRR’BT MADDIX, MARLON NADIS and JANA KORVIN are on the bridge when they find out their diversion fleets with the Klingons, Romulans and Dominion Proper were found out and many of them destroyed. Starfleet recalls all the Federation ships from the magnetar but after being shown by the androids there are less ships some decide to go forward, like the USS Phoenix. Jana follows suit and then the Cardassians to take over the system, but not before many die – including Jana’s former love from the Phoenix. On the Cardassian side of things CORAT DAMAR engages the Dominion, sending AARIX DAMAR in the Viper’s to lead the charge. BENIO SAREX follows with his own piloting skills but when the Tasok is boarded, OZARA BERN and DURAS VENIK are some of the members who have to fend it off. Earth Plots First Week Finally on the planet, CARLYLE SORENSEN has the first face-to-face contact with DEMETRIUS SORENSEN in over 20 years. They are able to bond a little but both tread carefully. ZHARA VELIC has her new identification under the last name STADI and has moved into the apartment across from LINCOLN TREDWAY and he offers to help her out whenever he can as a good neighbour. CARLYLE makes his way to EDWARD ELBRUNNE to check up on his friend. He finds out that Eddie has gotten addicted to painkillers and gives him an ultimatum in hopes he will get better on his own. BENJAMIN WOLFE along with KARYN DAX-WOLFE get to Earth and finds out that Ezri has been visiting MARCUS WOLFE which worries them both. When they bring the Orb of Memory to their father, part of his sickness goes away into the orb and he is able to remember everything – which is a little too much. Telling his children where one of the others orbs are, they decide to find them as soon as possible, even if BENJAMIN is worried about leaving KARYN on her own. KATHRYN JANEWAY is finally able to tell CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about the verdict and the good news is that despite the deaths the 100 are no longer able to have thalaron weapons for at least ten years. JANEWAY then calls in LINCOLN to her office and explains that he is being recalled into intell service, though he protests because of his injuries. LINCOLN is extremely upset when his pleas go unheeded and goes back to his apartment where J’PEL questions him more about his injuries and implores him to talk to Janeway one more time. CARLYLE comes back to EDDIE’s place and talk to him and KATHRYN ELBRUNNE, but when Carlyle finds out his friend is using again blows the lid. He explains to Kate what is going on and Kate vows to watch her husband and administer the injections from now on. CHRISTOPH RABBANIC is in temporal for a quarterly check in when she runs into THEODORA KAHLER and they talk about his life so far and the act of courtship! Second Week When CARLYLE SORENSEN gets back from his time with Eddie, MADI SORENSEN can see her is clearly upset. Wanting to help get him away from the drama she offers to leave, but he brings up her appointment with Bashir and hoping for the best. LINCOLN TREDWAY has made it back from the past and seeks out KATHRYN JANEWAY to convince her not to force him into the mission. She finally agrees, seeing how much of a state his medical is in and postpones the mission for a week for testing. LINCOLN talks to J’PEL about his mission and she offers to help him out with relaxation techniques and her ideas on how sex with her seems to diminish his night terrors. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is finally able to relax some with the bulk of tensions over. He talks to LALI GREENWOOD and promises to have a vacation with her and even have another baby. The Valiant is stationed at Jupiter Station so CONNOR ALMIN makes an effort to get to Earth and see ELLIANA DHAJA. He is shocked by her short hair but they talk about the future and her friendship with Tredway. MYLEE PIPER is more than happy that MICHAL UBLIX-JESYN is back on the planet, though she worries about him when he explains he was in a shuttle accident. CEDRIC FROBISHER is out with his Grandpa, EBEN DORR, when he explains he doesn’t want to be on the Valiant any more, but at a school with friends. Eben is surprised and offers to talk to his parents about it. CONNOR heads home to talk to his mother about stuff and check in with her. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA is four months pregnant as she offers to listen about Connor’s relationship troubles. They are interrupted however when MELISSA FUKUSHIMA arrives and Connor leaves with his little sister. Third Week Needing to talk to someone, JANA KORVIN makes his way to ANTHONY NORAD’s home and they play some basketball. Jana explains he is upset that an Admiral named Hackett is taking all the credit for the win of the magnetar, while people like the Captain of the Phoenix is overlooked. Sensing from LINCOLN TREDWAY that he is having nightmares, ZHARA VELIC (STADI) seeks him out to give him some meditative candles and a dreamcatcher, however the gift is not well received. ZHARA later talks to J’PEL and they get onto the topic of relationships, something J’Pel attempts to encourage her in. With CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER ready to go home from EBEN DORR’s home, the boys explain to KENNEDY FROBISHER about Cedric’s desire to stay on Earth – even if Carsten prefers the Valiant. JOVANA LUFKIN is on the Fenrir which is in orbit of Earth when she explains her last date with Marlon to MEGAN SPARKS. Megan is determined to get her friend some orgasms and offers to hook her friend up. LINCOLN is called by KATHRYN JANEWAY and told that the medical results are in and he will not be going on his mission; instead he will be undergoing more therapy to help with his nightterrors. MEGAN then has a date with LUKE UNA who explains to her that he is going to be transferring from Fenrir to Earth to work on his Viper ship project. JANA seeks out SHAWN MUNROE to talk to him about his concerns with Hackett and Munroe agrees to look into it more – even if he is going back to his position at the Academy. ZHARA decides that she wants to try something with ABBOTT THAY and invites him over to her apartment for dinner. After dinner she comes onto him and when their telepathic abilities collide they both have an interesting time – especially when Zhara loses her virginity. CONNOR ALMIN decides that he needs to talk to ELLIANA DHAJA about their relationship and brings up his need for sex. Unable to agree to a double open relationship they decide it would be better to break up for the year and then come back to things when he has graduated. KENNEDY decides to talk to INDIRA FROBISHER about the boys and having them go to school on Earth. She is extremely hesitant, but after they fight and make up they come to the compromise of Cedric will be on Earth for a full year while Carsten will go for the second semester. ELLIANA goes to temporal to cool down after her breakup and talks to LINCOLN who is coming back from Janeway. They talk about her relationship and Lincoln offers her some dating advice. When LINCOLN gets home he and J’PEL celebrate the he won’t be going on a mission but both are unduly influenced by Zhara/Abbott having sex in her apartment and Zhara’s projective abilities. KARYN and BENJAMIN make it to Earth and bring the orbs with them to MARCUS. When he uses them he is cured and is discharged from the hospital in Australia. Benjamin has a conversation with his father and admits his worries about being Emissary but the Guide offers little help (as he is distracted by the news that Katal is having his baby)! Fourth Week Realizing that MARCUS WOLFE is out of the hospital, KATAL DHAJA shows up and talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and then speaks to Marcus himself. They briefly talk but Marcus is so flustered by the news of Rahne that they have to cut their time short. BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out KATRIONA DHAJA and talks to her about Bella. He stays the night and Kat finds it hard to be so close to him but not to have him. Working on getting the Fenrir museum ready, JANA KORVIN has a visit from LUKE UNA who explains to him his project with the Vipers and Jana offers to help test pilot the craft. LAUREN AL-KHALID visits with KATRIONA but is shocked when she starts talking about Benjamin. Hoping to cheer her friend up she invites her to the Morocco house for some girl time. BENJAMIN gets back to the Wolfe Residence, but KARYN is more than put off when she finds out he has spent the night at Kat’s. They fight and MARCUS comes down to talk to Benjamin who has a breakdown. Admitting he doesn’t know how to handle the things he experiences Marcus tries to help as much as he can. MARCUS then leaves the house to talk to EZRI DAX-LANAI who is leaving for Trill, but she expresses to him just how close he was to dying. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA talks to HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA about Connor, as well as Noah moving to Prime and he offers to give Noah a job at his restaurant if he will commit to the education. BENJAMIN later speaks to KARYN and apologizes to her before they decide to get married in the fall. ANTHONY NORAD goes to DELANEY ALMIN’s apartment and asks her over to his place where he get reacquainted with her Assets. LAUREN talks to ZAHIR AL-KHALID about Luke staying at the Morocco house, as well as her idea that maybe he should marry Katriona so that she will have someone to look after her. Zahir agrees but asks Lauren to talk to her friend first. LAUREN does and speaks to KATRIONA and she is shocked but eventually agrees to give things a try! MARCUS seeks out KATAL once more to talk to her about them and Rahne but when he does he realizes he is in love with her so he is ‘running away’ to Bajor. EBEN DORR and NERYS DORR have a conversation over breakfast over her new gallery she purchased and is working on for when she finishes her PhD in May. Offering to help her out, both are amazed at her progress. MADI SORENSEN and AUTUMN SORENSEN have a day out at the Presidents house with DEMETRIUS SORENSEN showing them around, as well as him getting to know his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. ABBOTT THAY talks to TUCKER DORR about his experiences with Zhara and if he should continue to see her – something his friend doesn’t think he should. LINCOLN TREDWAY finds MALCOM PARKER has been on Earth for awhile and never came to see him and he finds out it is because Malcom is in a funk about losing his position. They talk about how Malcom wants to be a hero and Link assures him he will be eventually. After talking to J’Pel MARCUS finds out ZHARA VELIC (STADI) is in the same apartment and talks to her about how they are both now out and offers to keep her secret. LAUREN decides to see KARYN and talk to her about Kat’s decision to marry Zahir in hopes that the woman can ease things in nicely. Before leaving for Bajor, MARCUS seeks out legal advice from JAMES MUNROE in hopes that he can feel more secure about Rahne and his rights to his daughter. LUKE approaches ZAHIR about his Viper idea and gets the Admiral/Brother-in-law to agree to sponsor the project officially. MALCOM decides that he still wants to have MATILDA WEISS in his life and asks her out on a date before they decide they should make them work as a couple again. KARYN finally has a sit down with BENJAMIN and explains to him that Kat is marrying Zahir; and while it has nothing to do with the Prophets Benjamin has a little tantrum. Cardassia Plots Second Week En route back to Prime, AARIX DAMAR checks up on his father CORAT DAMAR. When he does, he is shocked that he is given a promotion to Gul for his performance with the Viper’s at the magnetar battle. With KEGEN DAMAR up and better at the main residence, he talks to NATIME DAMAR about his questioning beliefs. He asks her about her religious beliefs and makes some points to research the Hebitians more. AARIX decides that he wants to be part of the third order and talks to OZARA BERN about it. She agrees and makes him the new LAG – Leader of the Air Group – for the Tasok’s Viper Squadrons. JORGU DANAN sends a message to the house and speaks with his son FREN DANAN before VASTI DANAN and ESDA DANAN have a brief conversation with him over the link. OZARA finds DURAS VENIK in the infirmary where he has recovered from a kidney transplant, as well as a damaged liver. Duras is in pain but he is happy to be alive. Back on Prime, DURAS is greeted by an extremely worried KOHSII VENIK who fusses over him at the almost lost of her husband – even if Duras tries to downplay it. VASTI waits for her husband to get home, but FREN is the only one there explaining Jorgu is often late. They talk some and he shows some flirtatious interest before Vasti gets emotional and goes to her room. TOREL DAMAR is on Prime as a newly promoted Glinn when he goes to Culat Cafe and talks to BRODEL KASSAT and SHANA KASSAT – the latter more than happy that her fiancé is back safe and sound. Third Week When JORGU DANAN finally makes it him, he finds himself in the middle of CHASAMA DANAN, ESDA DANAN and VASTI DANAN’s personal feuds. He gets angry with them and sends them off, ordering them all to come back later. In the morning, CHASAMA and VASTI were the only ones to have gone back and they finally have a bonding moment when Vasti asks her to come to the birth of her baby. Fourth Week Still on his journey to learn about the Hebitians, KEGEN DAMAR, talks to SIYAL INDUS about her belief as he tries to understand what he saw in his vision as well as why people would believe despite science. Bajor Plots Second Week On the planet to get started on finding the other Orbs, BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out OPAKA SULAN to talk about how to find the missing Orb of Souls. She offers him some texts and says he will find his answers from there. BENJAMIN takes the texts back to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they begin to get their identities mixed up with Sisko/Dax during the Peldar Joy festival. Realizing this is their clue, they find the information in the text with a stylized letter for the solar system in the Delta Quad named Xendra II. Stationed on Bajor, MARLON NADIS and JOVANA LUFKIN go out for a date when she brings up the idea of going more with him. Marlon is shocked but they later make a list of everything they would be willing to do/not do so they would know how to proceed. That night, MARLON and JOVANA have a sleep over at his place and Marlon is able to climax despite Jovana’s lack of knowledge. Time Plot 1743 First Week For her last assignment, ELLIANA DHAJA prepares to go back into time with LINCOLN to France; however when they beam over, they find something has gone very wrong and they are in Scotland instead and cannot call temporal. Unknown to them the Souless Minions of Orthodoxy have sabotaged the transporters and they are stranded. Going to find a place to sleep, LINCOLN has a nightterror that ELLIANNA telepathically connects to and he finds out he has been dreaming about the Dominion. Leaving to Inverness, they get into an inn where LINCOLN explains ELLIANNA should dress as a boy. He leaves to get some food and is mistaken for one of his ancestors named ‘Harmon Gainsborough.’ Worried about where LINCOLN is, ELLIANA seeks him out under the charade she is his sister, after finding out he was arrested. The charade works and they are released before temporal is able to beam them back. Orb Plots Second Week When BENJAMIN makes his way to Xendra II he has some trouble at customs but a Drake by the name of Mirosmandor explains that someone would like to meet him and sets him up in a hotel. Later, BENJAMIN is shocked when that ‘someone’ is a Cardassian Pah-Wraith follower named Eskrain. He explains to Benjamin that he is now separated from Karyn while the other wraith is in the gamma quadrant ready to kill her. Third Week As BENJAMIN WOLFE reaches Bajor en route to save his sister, he talks to OPAKA SULAN who explains to him that the Prophet inside of him is that of Sisko and that he is the Emissary. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is on the planet where her parents once crash landed and sees a vision of her mother, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE. The visions is concerned she isn’t there with her brother but Karyn has hope things will be okay. On Earth, KATAL DHAJA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE to talk to him after the Orb of Memory was used; but she finds him incoherent and thinking Karyn has died. As BENJAMIN goes through the wormhole, he has a vision of Karyn on the planet, dead, from her own hand. A ‘ghost’ of Karyn explains to Benjamin that her half of the Prophet is now in him and he will be able to defeat the Wraith. When BENJAMIN gets to the planet he finds that KARYN is dead and is confronted by the Pah-Wraith. Having to choose between opening the orb and forgiving the Wraith or forever fighting him for vengeance, Benjamin chooses to forgive and the Prophets give Karyn her life back before they leave the planet with the Orb of Souls. En route back to Bajor, BENJAMIN is super quiet and disturbed from the visions of KARYN dead. She tries to make him feel better but he explains to her he may be the New Emissary and it is a position he doesn’t want. When BENJAMIN talks to OPAKA to get more clarification if he is still the Emissary now he is Prophetless, she is unable to offer anything concrete. USS Valiant Plots First Week On Tellar Prime, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN along with CONNOR ALMIN, MATILDA WEISS and MAJA AL-KHALID are on a training exercise in a shuttle when it is hit by lightning and goes down. Michal is badly hurt and GAGE comes out, helping the others rescue those hurt. MICHAL wakes up in the sickbay of Valiant several hours later and MATILDA explains to him that he broke his leg but should be fine in a couple days. KENNEDY FROBISHER visits with MICHAL in his quarters to make sure the Cadet is able to handle his remaining responsibilities as a 4th year Cadet. Fourth Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE finds CONNOR studying for exams but is shocked he and Elliana break up. She has some ideas about why he isn’t a jerk and offers to talk to Elliana. SAMANTHA finds ELLIANA DHAJA in her apartment and she brings up the fact Connor is Deltan and has more urges. Still, Elliana doesn’t buy it and wants Connor to step up. SAMANTHA then has to talk to CONNOR once more and give him the bad news, finally seeing how vulnerable he is and how much he loves Elliana. #03 March, 2404 #03 March, 2404 #03 March, 2404